


counting stars

by tysunkete (aozu)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: "You draw constellations in my freckles. I mean you ask me not to fall in love with you and then you go write poems with your tongue and draw constellations in my freckles." —clementinevonradics.





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 11/10/2014 for Lavi's birthday.

Here is something that’s true: Kanda has never seen freckles before Lavi. Kanda knows that people are made differently—though _how_ is a question he never really gets answered—the colour of their skin, the shape of the faces and the size of their bodies. He has seen marks and scars and blemishes, but nothing really describes the spray of light coloured dots on the tops of Lavi’s shoulders that trickle down the side of his arms like a hued sunset gradient. He notices it the first time during on their gym sessions, when Lavi has his arms bare thanks to his sleeveless tank. Lavi’s skin was flushed then, thanks to the exertion, which coloured the pigments darker, standing out stark against his pale complexion.

Here is something that’s true: Not many people know about Lavi’s freckles. Lavi’s face is speckled free, but when the other takes off his shirt, little dots begin from the low of his neck and cluster spectacularly on the planes of his shoulders, dipping down his spine.

Here is something that’s true: Lavi has two larger freckles on his neck—one that is right at the edge of his jawline, the other, smaller and slighter lower down.

Here is something that’s true: Kanda likes the freckles.

Here is something that’s true: It reminds Kanda of the night sky. From the top of the roof of the Order’s headquarters, it is dark enough to see the countless stars in the sky illuminated slightly by the glow of the city town further out. As he mentally traces the dots together on the redhead’s skin with a side gaze over, he remembers the names of the constellations that Edgar had once taught him and Alma.

Here is something that’s true: Alma would have liked those freckles too.


End file.
